


Beanie Boy: Destiel.

by blueberryspacekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryspacekitten/pseuds/blueberryspacekitten
Summary: When Dean Winchester meets cute little bar singer Castiel Novak, things get a bit out of hand. Well, a lot out of hand.





	Beanie Boy: Destiel.

A normal night. What else could Dean have as a hunter?  
It was like clockwork. Hunt, eat, drink, sleep, repeat.  
The brothers had just finished a hunt in Wichita, Kansas, and were staying the night in the same old crap motels.  
Ofcourse, Dean being who he was, had asked directions to a bar.  
Dean glanced at his watch.  
14 minutes to 11 pm.

He walked inside the bar, 'Paradise Luxuria.'  
Dean scoffed to himself.

Paradise Luxuria? More like Small Budgeteria.

Dean's eyes shifted from person to person, and often he caught a few ladies and very few men, glancing at him. He walked towards the counter and tapped, making the woman turn to him. Her eyes met his, and she smiled.  
"What will you have, handsome?"  
She said slyly.  
"Get me some beer." He smirked.  
The woman nodded graciously and walked towards the other side of the counter.

"Ladies and Gents, present here-" A noise imploded from the front of the bar.  
Dean looked over at the small makeshift wooden stage that was at the front of the large room. He looked at the sturdy man who had spoken through the mic. Dean noticed his accent had a little Hispanic twist to it.

"-today we have weeth us, Mistarrrr Novak!" The man yelled into the mic, which made Dean and a few others flinch.  
He picked up the bottle of beer that the waitress had kept on the counter and took a sip.

Soon after, a toned, lean man walked out from the side of the stage.  
Something about him made Dean's stomach churn and he peered at the boy.  
He looked as old as Dean, and had tousled brown hair. His eyes were a deep hue of blue, like the ocean and what lay beneath. The corners of his eyes and lips wrinkled when he smiled at the small crowd. His hands looked strong yet fragile at the same time and his arms were moderately muscular and he carried a brown guitar in hand. His face was so beautifully structured and his cheeks were flustered, most probably because of the crowd, Dean thought.  
Suddenly, his eyes met Dean's, and a small spark seemed to fly between them. The boy glanced at Dean once again, before starting.

"Hi, uh, sorry guys I'm a bit nervous-"  
His voice was calmer than Dean expected and unusually pleasing too.  
It was a bit deep, with a friendly tint to it.

"-my name's Cas, it short for Castiel." He raised his eyebrows.

"So I'm gonna sing a song to all you little drunk babies out here. Just don't fall asleep." He chuckled hoping to recieve the same reaction.  
To his relief, a few people laughed and a few smiled, including Dean.

"So here it is-"  
Castiel started strumming the guitar, as the crowd fell silent.

' _The sun's still gonna rise,_

_The bird's still gonna sing,_

_The wolf still cries,_

_The crickets still chirping...'_

His gaze met Dean's and an inaudible gasp let out of his mouth.

He strummed his guitar to the end of every line, and pieces of the song seemed to just fit in like a puzzle. His eyes were shut as he tried to recollect the lyrics and he continued again.

' _What difference does it make?_

_You're gonna leave me,_

_One other day..._

_And all I ask from you,_

_Is to stay,_

_Stay a little long,_

_Stay a little strong...'_

How soulful it was, the song. Dean thought to himself. His eyes were fixed on the sheepish young boy. As Dean looked on, his red beanie made ' _Cas_ ' look almost _cute._  
But so did his hoodie and so did his mannerisms.

Dean asked himself again,  
' _Am I seriously crushin' on this sweet bean?'_

And the answer was always Yes.

Dean was interrupted between his thoughts, as a loud applause exploded from the crowd. Dean looked around and clapped as well.  
Castiel walked off the stage, his guitar in one hand and mic in the other. The crowd had resumed the usual chatter yet Dean's eyes were fixated on the 'beanie boy'.  
Castiel handed the mic to the sturdy man, who Dean guessed was the organiser and the man muttered something to Castiel, a compliment, Dean supposed, because it made Castiel smile.

As the organiser stepped back on the stage and continued with the show, Dean watched the boy and thought it a good time to go over, and so he did.  
He walked over to the boy with his beer in his hand.

"Hey." Dean tapped on his shoulder.  
The boy turned around, and hesitantly smiled.  
"Oh its you." He said politely.

"Nice song back there." Dean said, swirling the bottle in his hand.

"Thanks. I, uh, saw you. In the crowd." He replied shyly.

Dean nodded.

"So uh, drinks? Its on me." He said.

Castiel thought for a second before agreeing. The two boys walked over to  the counter and sat on the tall chairs.

"Get us some beer, sugarpie." Dean said winking at the waitress. The waitress chuckled and brought them two bottles of beer.  
Both boys acknowledged by tilting their heads.

"So uh, tell me about yourself. I mean I'm usually listenin' to Zeppelin but your song was damn cool."  
Dean said, exaggerating his words just to try and start a conversation.

"Well, I like Zeppelin too, and Kansas ofcourse. Loved Leftoverture." Castiel said, looking fascinated.  
"The song just came to me, got a few words, got a few rhymes, got some music and got some meaning. The usual." He said before taking a sip.

"Awesome. By the way, Dean. I heard you saying your name was, uh-" Dean leaned behind and then stretched his index finger at him, like a gun,  
"-Castiel!"  
Dean felt proud to be able to remember his name.

Castiel tittered and then smiled at Dean, nodding his head up and down.  
For a moment there, Castiel sighed. His eyes had met with Dean's again, and this time they were quite close. Dean's face was relaxed, almost as if he was completely fine with Castiel peering into his eyes. But Castiel felt strange. The feeling of longing.  
The tension between the two boys had begun to grow when suddenly Castiel broke apart to take a sip of his beer.

"So Dean, tell me about you." Castiel said, trying to carry on the conversation.

"I'm uh, I'm a professional hunter."

"A hunter? What do you mean?" Castiel asked intriguingly.

"I hunt bears!" Dean said, trying to sound as believable as he could.

"You get money for that?" Castiel asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Cool right." Dean replied.

"Where are you staying? I mean, obviously you aren't local."  
Castiel smirked.

"How did you..." Dean drifted off.

"I've been in this place for 22 years. You think I wouldn't know?"  
Castiel said smugly.

"Sound fair. I'm staying at that Pearl Red Motel." Dean said.

"Oh I know that one." Castiel said and the boys took another sip.

"You got anymore songs?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, back at my place. You can listen to them there if you want." Castiel said with a thoughtful yet mischievous look on his face.

"Yeah that'd be awesome." Dean said.

_Was Castiel making the first move? Or was it Dean? Whoever it was, they were both confused._

"Lets uh, go then? I mean if you're not tired, which is." Cas started.

Dean nodded and pressed some cash on the counter with his empty bottle weighing on it. Castiel kept his bottle aside as well and the two boys started walking towards the exit.

_Both of them knew what would actually follow._

"So you're kind of cute, I mean, like a teddy bear you know."  
Dean started. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Thanks. You're not so bad either." Cas chuckled.

"I uh, have my car. You can tell me directions."  
Dean said pointing towards the beautiful and sleek black 67' Chevy Impala, standing at the side of the bar.

Castiel nodded in agreement.

                               *****

Castiel strummed the last note on his guitar and kept it down.

"That's all, i guess." He said.

They had reached Castiel's house and it was a small apartment like room, filled with posters of bands and other celebrities. Dean could also see from the corner of his eyes, some poetry.  
They had talked about it before Castiel had started singing.  
Dean had looked into Cas' eyes for every moment they were together. It was different.  
It was like two voids meeting eachother.  
Like the ocean meeting the forest.  
As Dean's green eyes pierced all through Castiel's blue eyes, into his soul, both of them had wished for one thing only.

 _Embrace_.

They wanted so bad to hold eachother, feel eachother and touch eachother.

Castiel sat on his bed, cross-legged, while Dean sat inches in front of him, on a stool.

"You've got... beautiful eyes... like really beautiful." Castiel said softly.  
Obviously, he was _drunk_.  
And so was Dean.

Dean's gazed dropped from Castiel's eyes to his lips.  
They were a bit dry and chapped. But they were also unusually attractive.

Castiel noticed Dean staring at his lips, and so without a moment's hesitation, he joined his lips to Dean's.  
It was surprising and so fast, they hardly had time to think.

Dean, with his lips still onto Cas', pounced onto him, pushing him down  on the bed, savouring the sour taste of beer in Castiel's mouth. His dry lips did need some help and here Dean was, giving it.

Their lips seemed to fit together like a puzzle, not pulling apart until they ran out of breath.  
Dean's hand slid upto the back of Castiel's neck, and he placed his thumb near the end of Castiel's neck making him moan silently. Castiel cluthced onto Dean's hair, tight enough to get a grip but soft enough to not hurt him.

Their tongues found their ways to each other and the moment seemed to have frozen. Time was a slave and Love was the master.

Gasping for breath, Cas pulled away and huffed, looking into Dean's glimmering green eyes.  
Instantly, Dean buried his face into the depths of Castiel's neck, leaving gentle kisses that made Cas moan shamelessly.  
As Dean kept enjoying Cas' hot, sweaty neck, Castiel had made his way down to Dean's back.  
He carresed Dean's back in an affectionate way, making Dean moan occasionally.  
Still buried in Cas' neck, Dean's hands dropped down to the rim of Castiel's shirt, and without fail, he pulled it over him, stopping their love for only a second.  
Dean felt Castiel's hot, sweaty body embrace him and Dean felt safe, although he didn't know from what.  
He was surprised to find out that Castiel's hands were actually more toned than he expected them to be.  
Dean ruffled Castiel's hair, which made Cas look like an actual God, with sexy hair and his bare body.  
Castiel knew Dean had taken a step further to satisfy him, and Cas had to do the same.  
Gently he unbuttoned Dean's flannel shirt and swiftly moved his hand across his bare body, which caused Dean to shiver. He threw aside the flannel and turned Dean over onto the bed, which made Dean lay on his back.  
Castiel smirked, and Dean's eyes begged for it to last longer.  
Cas started kissing Dean's stomach and slowly and gently worked his way up, to Dean's nipple. He fiddled with Dean's right nipple while gently biting the left.  
Dean's eyes were shut and all he thought about was how this was going to be the best sex in his life.  
Dean moaned and called out Castiel's name, as if he were pleading.

"Do you like it?" Castiel said shyly, his cheeks flustering.

"Like? I love it. Just-" Dean couldn't finish his sentence. He was so thoroughly into Castiel, that for a terrible moment he felt as if he had been lovers with him for years. But he hadn't.

Slowly, Castiel's hand crept towards Dean's belt and his hands unbuckled the metal box from the leather strap. His fingers pulled the zip down, and a bulge stood up, trying desperately to escape the fabric.  
Castiel was kind enough as to let it free, and it dropped into Cas' hand.

"You're already hard?" Castiel chuckled.

"You're doing some magic." Dean joked.  
Castiel stroked it up and down, before taking it into his mouth. The tip of Dean's hard dick was savoured by Castiel as he licked it round every corner, then taking it deeper into his mouth.  
Dean let out a muffled moan.  
Castiel took note of what he just did, and proceeded to do the exact same.

Dean's moans were slowly increasing and turning into whimpers of pleasure.

He took Dean's dick out of his mouth and stroked it again, making it harder.

Unexpectedly, Dean pounced on to Castiel, making him lay down on the bed, Dean quickly fondled with the button on Cas' pant and unzipped it. His hand reached for the bulge that had formed and he pulled it out of Cas' boxers.  
He stroked it just like Castiel did, and still stroking, leaned upwards to feel Castiel's warm lips.

Castiel moaned and gasped, as if he had been strangled. But it was just Dean.  
Just Dean making Castiel feel like a King.

"Dean... D- I'm g- I'm gonna co- I'm going to come- right now!" Castiel gasped as the white liquid shot through the tip of his dick.

"That was quick." Dean said, smirking.

"You're doing some magic." Castiel imitated Dean with a smug look.

For a moment, Dean and Castiel lay there, silently, breathing heavily. It was exciting, amazing and so wonderful.

"Do you want to-" Castiel raised his eyebrows.  
Dean smiled, although exhausted, he couldn't resist good sex.

Castiel reached the side table near his bed and withdrew a bottle.

 _Lube_.

He squeezed some out of the bottle and onto his fingers.  
His hands reached for Dean, and Dean was already up for what followed. He moved closer and pressed his lips onto Castiel's and in that moment he felt a pain, yet more pleasure as Castile had inserted his finger. Slowly, he started a scissoring motion, making Dean go numb in the knees.

About 15 minutes later, Dean felt a larger, warmer object making its way into Dean.  
"Did you put it in Cas?" Dean moaned.  
"Yeah, I did. Does it hurt?" Castiel asked feebly.  
"Uh bit... But I like it." Dean said through his moans.

One final moan and Dean had turned Cas over, on the bed. H pressed his lips onto his like a hungry lion being fed meat.  
In the moment, Cas belonged to Dean and Dean _only_.

Castile opened his eyes after pulling away from Dean, who had already squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. Then gently, he put his fingers in, just like Cas had.

Cas moaned while Dean smiled proudly.

He started the scissoring motion like Cas and then, about 20 minutes later, Cas was as hard as a rock, and Dean had already pushed his tip in. Castile had flinched, which made Dean know that it hurt. He was going to take it out when Castiel begged for him to push harder. So Dean pushed harder, and Cas' expressions were those of pain followed with extreme pleasure. Soon enough, as Cas became accustomed to the pressure, Dean thruster harder, and Cas moaned harder. Finally, Dean let go. Castiel seemed to be relieved, and with his bottom still in pain, he got up, pulling Dean down onto him, kissing him as hard as he could.

It was about an hour later that both of them finally lay down quiet, next to each other.

"That was awesome." Dean started.  
"Totally." Castiel said, leaning onto his shoulder.  
"Better than I've had with chicks." Dean joked. Castiel played with a streak of Dean's hair.  
"You're living in a motel, aren't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"When are you leaving then?"  
Dean shrugged.  
_Whenever_ _this_ _case_ _ends_ _._ He thought.  
"Will you come again?" Castiel's question was uncertain.  
Dean looked into Castiel's eyes again. He flung his arm around Castiel, getting on top of him, and kissed him again.

"For more of this? Hell yeah." He said as he pulled away.

Then wrapping his arms around Castiel's warm, naked body and flinging his leg over his thigh, both boys fell asleep.

 


End file.
